thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Albert
Jessica Albert is a character in Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King. A girl from a good home, she comes from a wealthy family in the small village of Alexandria. However, contrary to her upbringing, she is unskilled in the social niceties and expected behaviour of her environment, which often leads to conflict with her mother. She joins up with the Hero for personal reasons, strengthening the party with her flair for offensive magic. Something of a tomboy, Jessica is nothing like her mother, who expects her to be prim and proper in public. Magic is far from Jessica's only strength; she is also an outstanding fighter. Whips, staves, knives and later swords are her weapons of choice. Jessica's appearance changes when she equips certain armor such as the Dangerous Bustier and the Magic Bikini. Role in Falica's Overact She was hynotized with all ther heroes During the first battle with the Titans, She and all the heroes was free from the curse was was sealed in the Triforce of protection. Appearance Jessica has red hair in a form of long pigtails with a few strands of it hanging over her face. She wears a purple blouse with sleeves starting at the upper part of her arm. She has a yellow, corsette-like, article of clothing around her stomach and waist which has a auburn belt around it that a small pouch hangs from. She has a long, maroon colored skirt that has a white frill at the bottom. You can see that she has brownish-black tights under the skirt, and pointed, brown shoes, in which the tights are tucked into. personality Jessica is introduced after The Hero and Yangus reach the top of the Tower of Alexandria, mistaking the two as the murderers of her brother, Alistair, who was slain by Dhoulmagus. After witnessing a vision of her brother's demise, learning it was the evil jester, she has a change of heart and resolves to join the party. However, her mother initially refuses, causing a falling out between the two. After joining the group and traveling to the Maella Abbey, Jessica plays a key role in ringing in the flirtacious Angelo. Later on, after destroying Dhoulmagus, Jessica retrieves the scepter of Rhapthorne, and is suddenly possessed by its dark power. After a difficult battle, Jessica is freed from the staff's influence, and relies the truth about the party's real enemy. At the end of the story, Jessica has reconciled with her mother and informs the player of what has transpired after the defeat of Rhapthorne. It's strongly implied that Jessica harbors feelings for the Hero, but appears to accept that he is in love with Princess Medea. Abilities Knives *Assassin's Stab Jessica stabs the enemy with her knife or sword; may kill them instantly *Sudden Death Jessica stabs the enemy with her knife or sword with a chance of killing them instantly; improved version of Assassin's Stab *Toxic Dagger Jessica stabs the enemy, possibly poisoning them. *Toxic Sword An improved version of Toxic Dagger. *Attack+5, 10, 20, 30 Jessica's Attack increases while holding a knife/sword. *Edgemaster (use Sword) Enables Jessica to equip Swords *Critical Up Improves the chance of inflicting a critical hit with a knife/sword Whip *Lady's Thong A powerful whip attack that steals an enemy's HP. *Lashings of Love Jessica lashes out with her whip in a powerful attack, paralyzing enemies. *Queen's Thong An improved version of Lady's Thong. *Serpent's Bite The most powerful whip attack. Jessica's whip turns into a glowing serpent and inflicts massive damage on an enemy. *Twin Dragon Lash Jessica lashes out with her whip in a double attack. *Whiplash A powerful whip attack with a chance of paralyzing enemies. *Attack+5, 10. 15, 25 Jessica's Attack increases while wielding a whip. Staff *Acceleratle Increases a party member's speed. *Bounce Reflects enemy spells. *Kasap Decreases a group of enemies' defense. *Kazing Brings a party member back to life completely restoring their health. *Magic Barrier Creates a magic barrier around the party that lessens the damage of an enemy's spell. *Caduceus Slightly heals a party member *Max MP+20, 50, 100 Greatly increases Jessica's MP while she wields a staff. *MP Recovery Jessica gains a bit of MP each turn. Fisticuffs *Evasion Up Gives Jessica a higher chance of dodging enemy attacks while fighting barehanded *Agility +10 Jessica's agility increases while fighting barehanded *Critical Hit Up Jessica's critical hit chance with a barehand attack increases. *Attack+5, 20, 35 Jessica's attack power increases while barehanded. *Stone Throw Jessica throws stones at the enemy. *Harvest Moon Jessica does cartwheels, attacking a group of enemies. *Thin Air Jessica sends waves of thin air at the enemy. *Magic Burst Jessica uses all of her MP in one destructive attack. Sex Appeal *Blow Kiss Jessica blows a kiss at the enemy to stun them with love. *Puff-Puff Jessica squeezes her breasts to stun the enemy with seduction. Does not show action on screen. *Hip Drop Jessica hits the enemy with her hip. *Charm Attack Jessica charms an enemy into submission. *Fuddle *Improved Charm Attack. Increase the chance of Charm Attack. *Sexy Beam Jessica moves her hands along her body in a seducing way then blasts the enemy with a pink ray. *Pink Typhoon Jessica spins around creating a pink wind storm. *Hustle Dance Jessica dances to heal a bit of HP to the whole party. Magic *Bang Jessica creates an explosion. *Boom An improved version of Bang. *Kaboom An improved version of Boom. *Crack Jessica attacks the enemy with ice. *Crackle An improved version of Crack. *Kacrackle An improved version of Crackle. *Sizz Jessica attacks a group of enemies with a flaming wall. *Sizzle An improved version of Sizz. *Kasizzle An improved version of Sizzle. *Frizz Jessica throws a fireball at the enemy. *Frizzle An improved version of Frizz. *Kafrizzle An improved version of Frizzle. *Snooze Jessica puts an enemy to sleep. *Kasnooze Jessica puts a group of enemies to sleep. *Evac Jessica warps the party out of a dungeon. *Oomph Jessica increases a party member's strength. *Insulatle Forms a barrier that protects the party from fire or ice spells. Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Article stubs Category:Action Heroes/Heroines Category:Honorary Members of Kakashi's/Tigger's Group